


Trespassing

by existentialcatastrophy



Series: Trespassing (An Earl Harlan playlist) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl Harlan Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcatastrophy/pseuds/existentialcatastrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Earl Harlan Week, inspired by listening to Adam Lambert</p>
<p>(maybe ill do more drabbles from this album...)</p>
<p>Earl and Cecil are in their 20s, decide to break in to Marcus Vansten's property and make use of his swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for not editing this better, but here, have a drabble...

Tresspassing:

 

“Aren't we a little old for this Earl?” Cecil gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Hell Cee, You're only aging yourself by saying that. We are only in our twenties! We don't have to act like we outgrew every fun thing we ever did. Plus, I just finished training in the wastes a week ago and I was _restless_! I can't stay cooped up. And I know you cant resist a good time.” the redhead smirked, his mismatched eyes alight with mischief.

 

They were crouched outside of the edge of the Marcus Vansten's property, the richest man in night vale's home. The fence was high and supposedly electrified, the yard would be guarded and it would be a long distance between here and the pool Marcus owned. But he had a _pool_. Cecil had spotted it from the roof of the radio station (his internship allowed him access to that, a great advantage.) They had talked about it for hours before they had actually talked themselves into coming here. Earl had filed a false permission to the nearest secret police officer for a break-in attempt (his perjury badge was coming to very, very good use)

 

And here they were, ready to brave it. It would all be worth it in the end, and though Cecil was protesting, excitement was visible in his opalescent eyes.

 

“Lets do this before you back out on me.” Earl said very suddenly, and Cecil's protest died on his lips at the wicked grin the other boy gave him. Earl picked himself up, pulled a metal swiss army knife from his pocket and tossed it into the electrified fence, causing it to spark and short out temporarily. “Now!” He said, grinning broadly as Cecil nodded, dashed forward and stepped into Earl's waiting palms. Earl shoved upward as hard as he could, giving Cecil the force he needed to jump the fence. Next was Earl, and he jumped up, pressed one foot into the center of a nearby tree and made the leap in one go. Cecil was waiting on the other side, arms closing around Earl's middle as they both hit the soft grass. Marcus was rich enough to have grass in the desert...it felt amazing. Soft and cool against their skin as they rolled just a couple of feet.

 

Earl flushed as he realized he was pressed bodily against Cecil, but if the other man noticed he didn't protest. In fact, the budding radio star just smirked at the scout. They didn't have time to enjoy the roll in the grass though, as much as they both would have enjoyed it. A howl broke out across the yard, catching their attention, and a three-headed spiderhound was rushing very, very quickly towards them.

 

“Up, NOW!” Earl shouted, pulling Cecil to his feet as he himself stood, and they bolted together. Cecil was winded before earl even broke a sweat and the ginger _laughed_ at his friend. They struggled to outrun the hound and by the time they jumped the second fence and left the beast behind Earl was giddy with exhilaration, adrenaline and was smiling broadly. Cecil smiled back as they found themselves at the biggest swimming pool the had ever laid eyes on. The monster that had chased them snarled into the fence for a few moments, but then moved on, seeming to decide on a new course of action. He would be forgotten for the moment.

 

“We...actually did it!” Cecil sounded equal parts excited and surprised, gesturing to the pool before them. It looked cool and refreshing and everything any desert dwelling person could want.

 

“I told you we would...” Earl replied. He turned to face his friend, but his face went red in moments as Cecil was already stripping layers of cloths from his lean, decorated body. He was butt-naked in no time and turned fully towards Earl who _/felt/_ his ears burn and the heat spread.

 

“Lets get in!!” He said, eyes lighting up nearly literally. He was gone with a splash, leaving Earl to strip a little shyly. Sure him and Cecil had been partially naked in front of each other lots of times, touched each other everywhere, but he still couldn't help it. He was easily flustered and Cecil was getting /mature/ in his body and he was still ropy, freckly Earl. “Come oooon....” Cecil wailed from the water., splashing back and forth They would be busted in no time. They needed to reap their reward while they could.

 

Earl took a deep breath and stripped down. He jumped in after Cecil. The ginger reflected moonlight on his pale skin and Cecil's eyes and hair stood out in the glistening water. They swam and circled one another until Cecil splashed and puled earl down. Slippery skin slid against one another in the underwater struggle as the boys laughed and wrestled and Earl tried his very hardest to control his body, Imagining it was likely Cecil was having to do the same. He did well, until Cecil's lips crashed into his in a sloppy, wet kiss. Their makeout turned fierce and they fought to stay above water in night vales only swimming pool. Hips pressed against hips, bodies flush with one another as they tried not to sink and not to have to stop the kissing.

 

But it was short lived. Minutes in, there was the sound of an alarm, more dogs that were let into the pool area and a scrambling to escape, two boys laughing hard and trying to hide themselves as they bolted from the area, as fast as two night vale boy scouts-turned-men could possibly move.

 

Secretly, separately, both Cecil Palmer and Earl Harlan mentally marked “trespass skinny dipping” as a perfectly valid and wonderfully romantic date idea for literally any time.


End file.
